Typically when a television viewer encounters a problem with television reception, the television viewer may contact his or her television service provider by telephone. In turn, the television service provider may have the television viewer describe the problem (e.g., what is displayed on the television) and perform one or more operations (e.g., turn off the set-top box (STB), unplug the STB, etc.) to correct the problem. Depending on the outcome of the corrective measures taken, the television service provider may send a technician to the television viewer's home. However, this approach of correcting television problems can be an inefficient process (e.g., monetarily, time wise, etc.) for both the television viewer and the television service provider.